Amor Imposible
by Dayku
Summary: "Una pequeña historia de Perla antes de los sucesos de la película "Rio", Basada en la imagen "Jewel and the Snake" - contenido sexual explicito, si no te gusta, por favor no leas. no apta, para: niños inocentes, personas dramáticas, o con mente cerrada. Las criticas estan abiertas, si te gusto comenta esta es mi primera historia, co-producida y editada por el gran "Dark-Kazoo"


**"Amor Imposible"**

_La Historia De_

_Perla y Nagash_

* * *

Era un lindo día en las selvas Rio de janeiro, todas las aves estaban haciendo sus quehaceres diarios, los padres cuidaban a sus hijos y les daban de comer, pero, ademas de las aves también habían un sinfín de depredadores al acecho, había un depredador muy especial, se llamaba Perla, era una hermosa guacamaya azul, muy sensual, pero detrás de toda esa belleza, se escondía un cazador, desde pequeña, tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir sola en la selva, y opto por el camino de la violencia, ella se volvió una ave muy violenta, y cazaba a otros para que no hubiera competencia, pero lo que ella no sabia que habían otros cazadores... y que ella se trasformaría en la presa

Perla se sentía vacía en el interior, sola, sin nadie que la acompañase o que le mostrara el amor, ella cada vez sentía que su vida se volvía mas y mas miserable, sin una razón por la cual vivir, la idea de suicidarse le estaba sonando agradable

Perla estaba tranquila, había dejado sus labores de cazador por un rato, y debido al cansancio y al calor, decidió ir a tomarse un baño en un pequeño manantial, ella sumergió su cuerpo en el agua, disfrutando de su frescura, por suerte, no había nadie alrededor que pudiera espiarla, la verdad era que era una zona muy peligrosa de la selva, habían muchos depredadores, no era un lugar para ir a descansar

No muy lejos de allí, había una serpiente, su nombre era Nagash, una serpiente grande y fuerte, de color verde, tenia los ojos rojos... y colmillos muy afilados y peligrosos, ya que tan solo una mordida, soltaba su letal veneno, esta serpiente estaba buscando una presa, pero había sido un mal día, a si que no había tenido suerte, fue a su lago favorito a descansar un poco, tal vez nadar le iba a despejar la mente, en ese lago había tenido buenas experiencias, era probable que al ir ahí, su suerte cambiara

Se acerco al lago, muy sigilosamente, y vio algo que le llamo la atención había una hermosa guacamaya azul bañándose Nagash la observo por un momento, por un momento, quedo encantado por su belleza, era una de las mas hermosas que alguna vez haya visto, tanto fue que la observo que comenzó a gustarle, el estomago le rugía a si que debía tomar una importante decisión

-_"vaya... es hermosa... nunca antes había visto una guacamaya tan bella"_ - pensó Nagash -_ "maldita sea, es tan hermosa que podría... ¿violarla?... no... eso es antinatural ,es muy bella, creo que nunca antes había sentido eso por alguien... ni siquiera por otra serpiente, pero tengo demasiada hambre... si bien es hermosa, también es apetitosa... ya quiero saborear su carne"_

Nagash se escabullo y se sumergió en el agua muy sigilosamente, acercándose lentamente a su presa, pero esta comenzó a moverse, se traslado a la orilla de el lago para secarse, Nagash la siguió y comenzó a acecharla

Perla estaba secándose, ignorando el peligro, comenzó a mirar al cielo, pensó por un momento ,nunca antes había sentido tanta paz, pero de repente, algo la ataco, una serpiente salio del agua, muy veloz, Perla no alcanzo a reaccionar, en segundos, ella sintió como su cuerpo sentía la constricción, ella había sido presa de una serpiente, ahora no tenia escapatoria

Pero al pasar un momento, Perla se extraño, pensó que la serpiente la mordería y le inyectara todo el veneno, y así moriría rápido, pero no fue así, tampoco sintió que la contrición fuera letal, mas bien, era como si la serpiente estuviera abrazando amistosamente, la serpiente acerco su cabeza a la de Perla, y se quedo un rato observando

-"y bueno... vas a matarme o a mirarme?" - dijo Perla

-"aun no lo se..." - dijo Nagash mientras sentía el calor de Perla, y sentía las suaves plumas de ella

-"puedes terminar esto rápido..." - dijo Perla angustiada - "ya quiero acabar con mi miserable vida"

-"por que dices eso?" - pregunto Nagash - "tu eres hermosa, ¿una chica como tu no debería estar suplicando por su vida?"

-"y por que dices eso?" - dijo Perla enojada - "ni siquiera me conoces y ya me dices lo que debo o no debo hacer"

-"shhh ,shhh silencio" - dijo Nagash silenciando a Perla - "recuerda que en cualquier momento puedo asfixiarte o matarte con mi veneno... se amable, ya que ahora eres toda mía"

-"entonces por que no me matas y ya?" - pregunto Perla confundida

-"por que... me sentiría muy culpable al asesinar a tan linda ave" - dijo Nagash mientras contemplaba a Perla - "y menos si se siente tan angustiada"

-"entonces por que me atrapaste?"

-"por que yo quiero hacer que te sientas mejor" - dijo Nagash mostrando una cara comprensiva

-"y como harás eso?" - pregunto Perla un poco mas nerviosa, se había puesto roja a causa del rubor, hace mucho que nadie le mostraba cariño, esta serpiente la estaba ayudando a salir adelante

-"tu solo relájate..." - dijo Nagash dándole un tierno beso a Perla en la mejilla - "te sientes mejor?"

-"un poco" - dijo Perla ,que se sintió muy bien por la muestra de cariño

-"por cierto, mi nombre es Nagash..." - dijo la serpiente presentándose - "y tu hermosa, como te llamas?"

-"Perla..." - dijo mientras sentía como todo el cuerpo de Nagash se movía, no la estrangulaba, si no, la acariciaba

-"sabes... Perla... eres hermosa, yo te ayudare a que te sientas mejor" - dijo romanticamente Nagash

-"todavía no entiendo como harás eso?" - pregunto Perla curiosa y juguetona, hace mucho que no actuaba de esa manera

Nagash beso a Perla, cuidadosamente, evito que sus colmillos soltaran el letal veneno, y metió su larga lengua en el interior de Perla, hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta

-"guau, eso fue increíble" - dijo Perla maravillada, después de haber terminado el beso

-"y es solo el comienzo... Perla, para que te sientas mejor, solo hay una forma... el amor - dijo Nagash muy seductoramente mientras la acariciaba con su cola

Perla se perdió por un momento en las palabras de Nagash, la idea de que una serpiente la amara era loca, pero a ella le estaba gustando

-"quieres... hacerme el amor?" - pregunto Perla, muy tímidamente

-"encantado" - dijo mientras volvía a besarse con Perla

Nagash movió su miembro y comenzó a introducirlo dentro de la cloaca de Perla, era algo extraño, ya que deslizo todo su cuerpo para llegar a su zona de deseo

-"MMMMM, Nagash... eso fue muy rico" - dijo Perla después de la primera embestida

-"si Perla... tu también... estas muy caliente" - dijo mientras no paraba de embestir a la guacamaya

-"ohhh Nagash MMMMMM"

-"te gusta?"

-"MMMMM MMMMM" - gemía Perla

-"te pregunte si te gustaba?" - pregunto mientras le daba mas duro a Perla

-"MMMM Meee MMMMM encanta"

Nagash comenzó a penetrar cada vez mas profundo, estiraba su lengua para lamer el pico de Perla, mientras esta gemía por la cantidad de embestidas que estaba recibiendo, se la pasaron asi varios minutos

-"MMMMMMM MMMMMM SII" - gemía Perla - "Nagash, voy a explotar"

-"yo también... me voy" - decía Nagash anunciando su clímax

-"lo siento... lo siento..." - decía Perla mientras sentía como el semen de Nagash invadía todo su interior, la serpiente lanzo fuertes chorros de liquido genético dentro de Perla, era mucho y ella no podía contenerlo todo, a si que se esparcía por fuera, Nagash había dado una buena sesion de sexo a Perla, y luego comenzó a besar a su querida amiga

-"te sientes... mejor?" - pregunto Nagash mientras acariciaba a Perla

-"si... ooh Nagash, eso fue increíble.. ya me siento mucho mejor" - dijo Perla muy contenta, todas las penas desaparecieron, por la muestra de cariño de Nagash, era increíble como el sexo podría mejorar los ánimos

-"te quieres sentir aun mejor?" - dijo Nagash

-"a que te refieres" - dijo Perla confundida - "te refieres a mas sexo?"

-"mucho mas..." - dijo Nagash con una sonrisa - "las serpientes podemos estar muchas horas teniendo sexo... que te parece?"

Perla lo pensó por un momento, luego, soltó una sonrisa

-"bueno... soy tu presa... puedes hacerme lo que te plazca"

en ese momento Nagash volvió a dar muchas secciones de sexo a Perla, termino aproximadamente seis veces, rellenando a Perla totalmente, todo eso trascurrió en cuatro horas, después de eso, ambos se quedaron reposando a la orilla del lago, conversando y besándose, Perla se sentía muy cálida con Nagash, no se sentía así desde hace mucho, se sintió muy bien y beso a su querido en la mejilla, mientras el descansaba, después de una pequeña siesta, Nagash se despertó y dejo en libertad a Perla, Pero ella no quería eso, si fuera por ella, iría a vivir con el

-"y por que no?" - pregunto Perla a Nagash

-"correrías demasiados riesgos, mis amigos te atacarían, y los tuyos, me tendrían miedo"

-"y eso que importa?"

-"Perlita, yo encantado viviría contigo, pero debes entender que lo nuestro es un amor imposible"

-"pero Nagash... yo... me siento tan sola... no tengo a nadie, mi vida es muy triste y vacía era por eso que me quería suicidar, pero si estoy contigo, no lo haré"

-"es por eso Perla... la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad, yo debí asesinarte y comerte, pero ahora te di una nueva razón para vivir, debes seguir adelante, encontrar nuevos recuerdos felices, olvida las penas, la vida es muy corta como para que la desperdicies"

-"y que quieres que haga?"

-"que seas feliz"

pasaron unos momentos en silencio

-"volveré a verte?" - pregunto Perla esperanzada, se estaba arreglando sus plumas, después de tanto sexo ella quedo toda despeinada

Nagash se quedo callado, y se puso a mirar el horizonte

-"vamos... dime, volveré a verte?" - dijo Perla mas juguetona, le había encantado ese momento de pasión que tuvo con la serpiente, incluso, se estaba comenzado a enamorar, a si es ,una guacamaya enamorada de una serpiente

-"si... cada vez que te sientas triste... ven aquí" - dijo con una sonrisa - "yo vendré todos los días, y te esperare"

-"nunca pensé que diría esto, pero creo que adoro estar con una serpiente"

-"y yo nunca pensé que estar con una guacamaya iba a ser tan espectacular"

-"vendré mañana" - aseguro Perla

-"yo te voy a esperar"

Después de eso, la extraña pareja se despidió con un largo beso, y Perla se retiro volando, mientras que Nagash veía como se alejaba, al otro día, Nagash estuvo esperando a Perla todo el día... pero no apareció

Nagash pensó lo peor, es probable que Perla se haya suicidado, como ella lo tenia pensado, o pudo caer victima de un depredador y ahora estaba muerta, ya no podía pensar mas, pero el siguió esperándola pacientemente

Nagash busco a Perla, pero no la encontró, pasaron 14 meses, y todos los días ,Nagash iba al lago, con la esperanza de algún día, rencontrarse con la hermosa guacamaya azul, pero esta nunca apareció

un buen día, Nagash estaba paseando por la selva y de repente, escucho como muchos pájaros cantando, elevo la mirada al cielo y vio como muchas aves estaban bailando y cantando melodías felices

_Vengan Todas Las Aves _  
_Con Este Canto Especial _  
_Es Todo Ritmo _  
_Y Pura Alegría _  
_Hagamos El Carnaval _  
_Canten Todos Unidos _  
_Sol Y Luna También _  
_Vayan Al Ritmo _  
_Amor Y Pasión _  
_Hagan Lo Que Hacen También _  
_La Cosa Esta Que Arde _  
_Acérquense Al Calor _  
_Busquen Primero _  
_Un Compañero _  
_Mágicamente En Rio (En Rio) _  
_Fiestas Y Más (Y Más) _  
_Tu Sabes Que Viene _  
_Un Cisne En Otro Lugar (Otro Lugar) _  
_Rio (Rio) Y Digo Algo Mas (Algo Mas) _  
_No Sueles Sentirlo _  
_Y Esa Es La Pura Verdad_

_Vengan Todas Las Aves _  
_Con Este Canto Especial _  
_Luna Y Estrellas _  
_Quitan Las Penas _  
_Amamos El Carnaval_

en ese momento Nagash quedo atónito al ver a Perla cantando y bailando feliz, y se asombro mas al ver un guacamayo azul igual a ella, junto a tres pequeñas crías

_Díganle Amor En La Selva _  
_Todo Es Salvaje Y Real _  
_Juntos Estar _  
_Porque Es Nuestro Hogar _  
_Mágicamente En Rio (rio) _  
_Es Paz Y Más (Y Mas) _  
_No Sabe Que Tiene _  
_Un Cisne En Otro Lugar_

_Soy El Rey Que Da Por Ellas _  
_Rey El Rey El Soberano _  
_De Las Aves El Lado Volado _  
_Pero El Lado Lado_

_Todos Amamos La Samba _  
_(Amo La Samba) _  
_Se Siente En El Corazón _  
_(Soy El Rey, La Samba) _  
_Belleza Y Amor _  
_Es Pura Pación _  
_Mis Sueños Ya Doy En Rio(Rio) _  
_Digo Algo Más (Algo Más) _  
_Tan solo Los Sientes _  
_No Existe En Otro Lugar_

Nagash observo lo feliz que era Perla, al lado de un macho de su especie, y hasta había tenido hijos, definitivamente su vida había cambiado, despues de tanto tiempo vio por fin a Perla, ya no era la misma, ahora era una chica llena de vida y feliz, y hasta con una familia

Nagash desapareció de allí, contento de ver a Perla feliz, el había cumplido, el animo a Perla a seguir adelante, que esta vida esta llena de cosas felices, hay que olvidar las penas y seguir adelante, mostrandole una sonrisa al destino...

...y eso fue exactamente lo que Perla hizo

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_AUTORES_****_: Dayku y _****_Dark-kazoo_**

**_historia basada en una imagen... llamada "Jewel and the snake"_**


End file.
